I'd Come For You
by mysticalforces
Summary: 17 year old Dean Winchester lives with an adoptive father who physically and sexually abuses him. Things at school are not any better not until he meets his new teacher who he has an instant kinship with. Can Castiel heal Dean? Dean/Castiel Slash
1. Story Information

Title: Falling Slowly

Author: Marcalbabe

Rating: R - Eventual NC-17

Genre and/or Pairing: Dean/Castial

Spoilers: No spoilers, completely alternate universe.

Warnings: This includes graphic abuse including sexual. And also a little bit of controversy. Castiel is 24 and Dean is 17.

Word Count:

Summary: Seventeen year old Dean Winchester has had a rough life. He lives with his adoptive father who physically and sexually abuses him. Things at school are not any better for him, not until his new teacher enters the picture that he finds an instant kinship with. Can Castiel heal Dean? Will their friendship lead to more and more importantly will it last or will they be torn apart before they can even begin?


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

There are alot of different places that are referred to as hell.

Some say school.

I cannot even begin to tell you how many times a day I hear the other kids say "Oh my God, I fucking hate Mr Joan's class! It's pure hell."

Or even "Gym is my hell on earth,"

Than, there are the people who say that their job is their hell.

It can be any job on the face of this earth. Fast food, marketing, accounting, hell I can't even begin to tell you how many teachers have said that this school is the worst form of hell they've ever encountered.

Some even say their wives or their families are their hell.

I look and listen to all those situations every fucking day of my life.

Every person that I know or know of thinks that they have a hell.

And hey, maybe they do.

I mean, who am I to judge them?

Who am I to tell them that they don't know what hell is?

I know I sure as shit have mine.

I have a hell.

I live in hell.

I'm not talking about fire or dragons or demons or whatever kind of fairytale shit you read when you were a kid.

I'm talking about a hell on earth.

A hell that you were thrown in the moment you began breathing.

A hell that the people who are suppost to care for you, watch out for you have thrusted apon you.

My name is Dean Winchester.

Well, Winchester was on my birth certificate and it stayed because my adoptive father said that I didn't deserve to carry out his family name.

I deserve his beatings, I deserve to be kicked around and touched whenever he fucking feels like it. But his last name?

Oh, no. I do not deserve that.

My name is Dean Winchester and I was thrusted into hell the moment I was born...


	3. Chapter 1

First off, thanks for the AMAZING reviews, everyone! I so was not expecting people to dig this story so much just from my prologue. I really appreciate all the confidence you have in this story and I will do everything I can to not disappoint you guys. Good news, Dean/Castiel shippers there is interaction in this chapter. Also, there is a slight crossover with One Tree Hill as I have decided to make Castiel/Brooke brother and sister. I hope you all enjoy it and please feel free to review! For me, reviews are like big hugs J

It was the insistent ringing of his cell phone that woke up Castiel Davis. Castiel groaned and flipped over his clock.

4 A.M.

"What the fuck?" Castiel muttered grumpily as he grabbed his cell and flipped it open. He let out a chuckle at the name. "Oh, this better be fucking good sister of mine."

Castiel pressed send and put the phone to his ear, but before he could even utter out a word, he was met with quite a wrath.

"Cas, what the hell?!" A female shrieked into the phone and Castiel grimaced at the loud tone. "Where the hell are you?!"

Castiel groaned. "Hello to you too, Brooke."

"Um, hi..." Brooke said with a cheeriness that Castiel just knew was fake and sarcastic. "Now, where the hell are you?!" She hissed.

"Mom and dad didn't tell you?"

"They refuse to even speak your name." Brooke replied, and than her voice softened. "Cas, what happened?"

"I told them, Brooke." Castiel said softly, pain entering his eyes at the memory. "I told them, I just couldn't keep it in anymore."

"Oh, Cas." Brooke muttered worriedly. "You know how they are. They are _never_ gonna accept this..."

"You mean, accept _me_." Castiel's voice hardened.

"Castiel, you and I are all they've got." Brooke stated. "You are their only son. Try and understand this a little bit. You're their only son and you just dropped the bomb on them that you're gay. They're a little freaked."

"I know you're upset, Brooke but I couldn't keep pretending." Castiel replied. "It was killing me."

Brooke sighed. "I know, babe. I know. So, you're just running away from your family now?"

"I'm not running away." Castiel replied. "Did they also not tell you that I've been exiled?"

"What?!" Brooke yelled. "Exiled? Exiled as in...?"

"As in exiled." Castiel replied. "They uh.." Castiel fought to blink back tears as he said in a controlled voice. "They told me that I'm not longer their son."

Brooke gasped. "Oh, Cas. Oh God....You know they didn't mean it, don't you?"

A lone tear rolled down Castiel's face. "Oh trust me, sis...they meant it."

"I'm gonna talk to them, okay?"

"No!" Castiel shouted firmly. "I don't want you advocating for me to mom and dad."

"Why not?" Brooke cried. "This is ridiculous. You being gay may not have been their dream, but you are still their son! You're still my brother! They can't just cut you out of our lives like this. I won't stand for it!"

Castiel couldn't help but smile at his sister's determination. She'd been stepping up to bat for him ever since they were little. She was his baby sister but she may as well have been the oldest. She was always protecting him, always saving him.

He loved her so much, but this time he had to save himself.

"Brooke, I love you. You know how much I love you. You are more than just my sister, you are my absolute best friend." Castiel declared to her. "You've always took care of me and I love you for it. It's time for me to take care of myself now, okay? I'm in Seattle. I'm making a fresh start."

Brooke's voice shook as a whimper escaped. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

Castiel leaned against the headboard of his bed. "I uh...I'm gonna be a teacher, Brooke."

Tears were streaming down Brooke's face. "What kind?"

"High school. I start in a few hours actually. I'm gonna be the teacher for the junior english class." Castiel told her.

There was silence on the line.

"Brooke?" Castiel asked after a few minutes of straight silence.

"Yeah?" Brooke whispered.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Castiel gently asked.

"Yeah!" Brooke's attempt to make her voice come out cheery backfired and it came out high pitched squeaky instead.

"Brooke?" Castiel said firmly. It was his firm voice he always used with her whenever she tried to lie to him about something.

Suddenly his sister burst into tears, sobbing hysterically. "Cas, I...I don...don't...th..thi..think I can do th...this!"

Castiel closed his eyes, pained to hear his sister so broken up. "Why are you crying?" He asked gently.

"Because!" Brooke sobbed. "You're gone! You've left me! You left me here all alone and I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

Castiel sighed. "Brooke, I have not left you. I am always going to be your brother and I'll always be here for you."

"I know," Brooke cried. "but you're not here anymore! Who am I supposed to go check out cute guys with?"

Castiel laughed. "Um, Peyton?"

Brooke groaned. I love P Sawyer, but she's not you!"

"Brooke, everything's gonna be alright. You'll do your thing in Tree Hill and I'll do mine here in Seattle." Castiel told her confidently.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Brooke cried out. "I already do."

"I miss you too, Brooke." Castiel said softly. "I'm only a phone call away though, okay? And a plane ride for that matter. If you ever need me, you say the word and I'll fly back, okay? You can come visit me here sometime too."

"Okay," Brooke whispered. "I guess I should let you get some sleep, huh?"

Castiel laughed. "I think my sleep is pretty much, shot babe. I have to start getting ready in like an hour. I may as well just stay up."

"Cas, I'm really sorry for calling you so early." There was regret in Brooke's tone. "You weren't here and mom and dad were being douche bags as usual and I just freaked out."

"I understand," Castiel told her gently. "listen, Brooke...don't let them manipulate your life."

"Hey, do I look like someone that can fall prey to their manipulations?" Brooke asked him.

"You do look like someone that wants to be loved for who you are," Castiel replied back gently. "Just like I did. I just...I need you to know that it doesn't matter what you do, cause mom and dad will always expect more. I spent years of my life trying to please them. Years I wish like hell I could get back. I just don't want the same for you. One day, you're gonna find something or someone that you really love. Just don't let them manipulate you into giving it up because it's not what they want."

"I promise, Cas." Brooke agreed. "I promise to be as brave and strong as you were and are."

Castiel let out a sad chuckle. "You uh...you really think of me as brave and strong?"

"Of course!" Brooke assured him. "I mean, I know I acted like a freak when I first called but...I _am_ proud of you, Cas. I am more than proud. You left the only home you've ever known your entire life and went to a new state, a new city where you don't know anyone. You're starting over and you're doing it alone. That's the strongest and bravest thing I've ever heard of."

Castiel blinked back tears as a smile tugged at his lips. "Thank you, Brooke. That means everything to me." He chuckled. "At least, I still have you, right?"

"You will always have me, Cas." Brooke firmly assured him. "Always, okay? Nothing will ever change the fact that you're my brother and nothing will ever change how much I love you and how much I accept you."

"You really accept me?" Castiel asked. "Because, I get it if you don't....I know it's a lot to process..."

"Cas," Brooke laughed. "C'mon! You came out to me when you were fifteen! I've had plenty of time to process it. I accept you for who you are. I always have. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything," Castiel replied without hesitation.

"Don't go falling in love with the first drop dead hottie you see,"

Castiel laughed. "I'll try to restrain myself,"

Brooke laughed too. "I mean, it Cas! The minute you get yourself a guy, you have to tell me and you have to let me check him out first."

"So, you can steal him right out from under me?" Castiel smirked.

"Hey!" Brooke snapped. "You're confusing me with Peyton. I don't take what belongs to others."

The smile fell from Castiel's face as he detected bitterness in his sister's tone. "You're still not over what her and Luke did to you, are you?"

"I forgave, Peyton." Brooke replied honestly. "I love her and she is my best friend. She always will be."

"But you're not over the hurt she caused you, right?" Castiel assumed.

"Peyton and Lucas broke my heart," Brooke admitted. "while I have forgiven her and am trying to forgive Luke as well...I don't think I'll ever be over that."

Castiel sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

"Don't be," Brooke shrugged. "not every love story has a happy ending. Sometimes people who are meant to be together don't always find their way in the end."

"You believe you and Luke are meant to be together?" Castiel asked surprised.

"I used to," Brooke admitted. "sometimes I still do."

"You know," Castiel began. "my offer still stands to go kick his ass for you."

Brooke laughed. "Nah. I don't want that, Cas. Not anymore anyway. I'd better let you go. You have like a half hour before you start your first day, Mr Davis."

"Oh God," Castiel groaned. "I feel old already,"

***

Dean Winchester bolted awake at the sound of glass breaking and objects falling to the ground.

Dean quickly got out of bed and threw on a faded blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

This was how he started his morning everyday. He'd wake up to the sound of glass breaking and objects falling to the ground. It was a sign telling him that his father was awake and surely hung over.

He knew from past experience that if he didn't roll out right now, the next thing he'd hear was his father busting into his room and giving him the beating of a lifetime.

He had his window open, one foot out the window and suddenly felt himself violently ripped from the window and thrown against the wall.

Dean looked up and there stood his father, well at least technically his father. Over time, he'd grown to think of his father as a really evil teacher. Someone he was forced to deal with until the time came for him to go, until he was aloud to go.

"Dean," His father slurred.

_Oh great_, Dean thought sarcastically. _He's still drunk from last night._

"Where do you think you're goin?"

"School," Dean answered, instantly hating himself for the fear that he knew was showing in his eyes and in his voice. He hated how terrified this man always had the power to make him.

"You go nowhere until I TELL you!" His father screamed enraged.

Against his own well, Dean began trembling. His body was shaking.

"Do you UNDERSTAND me?!" His thundered even louder this time.

"Ye...yes," Dean stuttered.

Suddenly Dean was lifted up received a hard punch to his jaw, he was let go and his body instantly sagged to the ground from the impact of it.

"You better show me some fucking respect, boy!" His father yelled. "Now, what is the right way for you to have answered me?"

"Ye..." Blood was trickling down Dean's face. "Yes..."

"Yes, WHAT?!" He yelled, kicking him hard in the ribs.

Dean cried out and felt like the wind just literally got kicked out of him. He struggled to form the words, he struggled to breathe. "Ye...ye...yes...si..sir." He coughed. "Yes, sir."

"That's more like it," He snapped. "now get your fucking ass the hell out of this house and on to school. On the way home, you pick me up some more beer. Ill be out by then."

With that, his father stormed out of his room.

Dean struggled to get up, he leaned against the window for support as he struggled to catch his breath.

As he stood there, he prayed.

He prayed for something to save him from this hell on earth.

He prayed for someone that he could talk to, someone that he could trust.

He prayed for someone that he could tell his secret to, the secret that if his father ever found out about, he'd be killed for.

***

Castiel walked into his classroom, coffee in one hand and a bunch of papers in the other.

He sat down at his desk and began looking at the names on his list.

He took a sip of his coffee and waited for his first class to come piling in.

***

Dean walked into the halls of Seattle High with his eyes glued to the floor.

He didn't want anyone to notice him.

He didn't want to have to deal with any guys picking on him like usual.

He just wanted to go to class and just to get through this hell he called his life.

Unfortunately for Dean though, that just wasn't in the cards for him.

He felt someone knock into him, making his books fall to the floor.

"Hey, watch it, freak!"

"You ran into me, James," Dean replied with a roll of his eyes.

James shoved Dean against the lockers. "No, fag actually _you_ ran into me!" He laughed as he began to cruelly mock him. "Aw...did poor little Dean get a shiner?" He pinched his cheek and laughed while others behind him did the same thing.

"I suggest you let him go now," A strong voice behind him recommended.

James turned around, his intent to tell the prick where to go. He met the eyes that went with the voice and he paled.

He immediately let Dean go.

"Um, Mr..." Shit. He didn't know this teacher. He was standing next to the door of the classroom that used to be Mrs Hagleys. "This is just merely a misunderstanding."

"It's Mr Davis," Castiel rolled his eyes at the kid's obvious lie. "and I see what's going on here quite clearly. Unless you want to get suspended right now, I suggest all of you get to your classes."

James and the others needed no other words than that. They all quickly walked away.

Castiel watched them go and than turned his attention to the boy who was still standing against the locker. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, Mr Davis. I really...I appreciate you helping me."

Castiel nodded. "Well, it is my job. I don't like to see kids getting picked on by someone twice their size." He got a look at his face and noticed the bruise. "Did that boy do that to you?"

Dean shook his head. "James? No."

"It is my first day, but from what I've been told I'm pretty sure this school has a no tolerance policy on assault." Castiel stated firmly.

"Mr Davis, nobody in this school did this to me." Dean replied honestly.

"How did you get it, Dean?" It wasn't really a question, it was more of a demand. One of things, Castiel did not stand for was abuse of any kind.

"Baseball," Dean answered smoothly.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "In the middle of November?"

"Yeah," Dean lied. "it's really fun to play...in the snow."

The bell rang.

Castiel sighed. He didn't believe that for one second. He'd be an idiot to. "Where's your first class?"

"That one right there," Dean answered pointing where Castiel was standing.

"Good," Castiel replied. "that means you're with me. C'mon. At the end of class, we're gonna have a chat."

Castiel motioned for Dean to go inside.

Dean sighed.

Well this was just fucking great. He couldn't have this teacher poking around in his life.

He'd worked to hard to never let anyone find out the hell he lived in and he sure as shit wasn't about to let this guy find out no matter how nice or great he seemed to be.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thanks for the amazing reviews, everyone J You guys so rock!!! Sorry for the delay, I meant to have this up sooner. I already have the third chapter started so shouldn't be so long on the next update. I really hope that I have Dean in character, I tried super hard so I hope this does not disappoint. I really hope you guys enjoy and as always reviews are love!

"Alright, everyone settle down!" Castiel said loudly in a firm voice.

Castiel looked all of his students over. Man, they sure were a rowdy bunch. Most of them were talking to their friends, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just called class in progress.

Except for the young kid, sitting in the second row in the middle seat.

The same young kid he'd rescued out in the hallway.

He looked at his sheet with the names on it.

Dean Winchester.

It was nice to finally put a name to the face.

He found himself feeling sad for the young kid. Not that he wanted him to be as rowdy as the other students, he just found it sad that he didn't appear to have any friends in this class.

Castiel tried to shrug those feelings off. He was sure that Dean probably had friends, they were just in a different class.

Who was absolutely friendless, after all? As unpopular as Castiel had been when he was in school, he had at least a few good friends.

He pulled himself out of his deep thoughts about the kid and once again tried to get his class under control. He was not used to dealing with teenagers. Especially not ones that were this disobedient.

Suddenly, he thought of something.

"If everyone doesn't quiet down right now, I'm gonna send everyone to Principle Dickson." Castiel shouted.

That did it. All of the noise completely stopped and he suddenly had everyone's attention.

He felt the need to elaborate. "Only the ones that were talking, not the ones that weren't...." His gaze traveled over to Dean who he noticed had a faint smile on his face. "talking." He cleared his throat as he tried to make himself concentrate on everyone else and what he was supposed to do.

He couldn't deny that he felt something the moment he saw Dean's smile and he fought like to hell to pretend _that_ never happened.

_Don't even go there, Cas._ He warned himself tightly. _A, you don't even know him. B, He's like sixteen. And C, you're gay...you're not a sexual predator._

"Alright," Castiel continued, facing his class. "my name is Mr Davis. I actually just recently moved here. I um...I used to be a kindergarten teacher, so this is all very new to me."

"Oh, man he is gonna be so fucking easy," James whispered.

"Excuse me, what was that James?" Castiel's eyes hardened as he glared at James.

"Um, I..." James fumbled, obviously not expecting to be heard. "Well, I..."

"Congratulations, Mr Morasco." Castiel said dryly, no amusement there once so ever. "You just bought yourself a ticket to Mr Dickson."

Jame's eyes went wide. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously," Castiel replied a faint smile tugging on the corners of his lips. He also loved putting kids like that in their place.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," James moaned.

"I owe you another congratulations, Mr Morasco." Castiel grinned.

"Oh, now what?!" James rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Not only did you just add on a month's worth of detentions with Mr Salvatory in the east wing, but you also just bought yourself a really awesome assignment from me." Castiel continued, the grin never leaving his face.

James stayed silent, finally realizing that he was only hurting himself with his outbursts. "What might that be?" James asked in a controlled voice, but anyone who knew him just knew that there was rage just underneath the surface.

The grin dropped from Castiel's face as he gave James a hard and stern look as he began speaking. "You are to write me a five hundred page essay on why it is wrong to curse in my class."

Once again, James spoke without thinking. "Dude, that totally blows! Is this about me getting rough with Wincest earlier?!"

Dean lowered his head to the floor. He hated whenever James or anyone else for that matter called him that. It made him feel dirty and it's not like he needed any help in feeling that way. He'd always feel that way, no matter what for the rest of his life.

Castiel prayed for patience because this kid was really testing him.

"Make that a two hundred page essay also on why it's wrong to mock people and make fun of their names." Castiel said.

James just smirked. "Is it really mocking if it's true though?"

Dean felt his heart clutch and immediately wanted nothing more than to get out of this classroom.

"Mr Morasco," Castiel began in a warning tone.

"Mr Davis, everyone knows about Wincest and his da--"

In one quick flash, Dean was up out of his seat and had his hands wrapped around James's throat. "Shut up!"

Castiel was stunned. The kid seemed so timid. He didn't know what was going on, but he was starting to get a sick idea of what it was. "Dean,"

It was like the sound of Castiel's soft yet firm voice broke right through Dean's anger and he slowly let go of James.

"OH!" James shouted as if he won something big. "What kind of essay are you gonna make _him_ write?"

Castiel looked at Dean who looked upset almost ashamed and than back at a gloating James. Castiel hardened as it came to him what the right thing to do in this situation was. "Mr Morasco, get out of my classroom and go to Mr Dickson's now."

James was pissed. "What?! What is this?! Special treatment for Wincest?"

Castiel's jaw clenched at how cruel this kid was. "Mr Morasco, you are seriously treading on thin ice here. It is in your best interest to get out of my sight now."

James laughed. "Mr Davis! You don't need to feel sorry for Wincest! Trust me....he's all too happy to have his dad fuck hi--"

If you were to ask Castiel later on, he didn't know what it was that made him snap. It could've been how smug the kid was, it could've been the fact that he was so smug in advertising something so disgusting that may or not even be true. It could've been how humiliated his student, Dean looked. Whatever it was, Castiel lost it.

Castiel marched up to James's desk, the smirk instantly disappeared from his face as he saw how pissed his new teacher looked.

"Get up," Castiel spoke in a deadly calm voice, there was sharp anger in his eyes.

James suddenly felt the need to save himself. "Mr Davi---"

"Now!" Castiel roared, causing not only James but everyone around him to flinch.

James silently stood up, there was actual fear in his eyes this time.

"Now turn around and apologize to Mr Winchester," Castiel demanded of him.

James fought the urge to roll his eyes and say some smart ass remark. He was actually afraid of what this guy might do to him, if he didn't apologize, so he turned around and looked a very stunned looking Dean in the eyes. "I uh...I'm sorry. I'm real sorry, man."

Dean just continued to stare on in shock. He didn't know what to think. No teacher had ever stood up for him like this before. No, scratch that. No one had ever stood up for him before.

Castiel appeared to be satisfied with that. It sounded sincere and there was not a hint of sarcasm. "Now, grab your books."

James grabbed his books along with his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Now, start walking." Castiel said. "I'll be accompanying you to Mr Dickson's office."

James slowly walked over to the door and Castiel turned to his class.

"Open up your books to page 150." Castiel told them. "I'll be back shortly."

The class instantly, took their books out doing what was instructed. What happened with James had made them all realize that this guy was serious and was not playing around.

Castiel lead James out.

About two minutes into the walking, James decided to speak. "Mr Davi--"

"Not one word," Castiel cut him off sharply. "you can tell your lame excuses to the principle."

James nodded but than added. "I wasn't lying,"

Castiel just continued on walking. He needed to get rid of this kid and pronto. He was beginning to think that taking this job was a mistake. He was used to bratty little kindergartners, not young adult sized bastards.

They finally reached the principle's.

Mr Dickson looked up from his desk. "Mr Davis?"

"Hello, Mr Dickson." Castiel greeted. "Mr Morasco here has disrupted my class with his cruel taunting towards another student. He has also been repeatedly cussing and is just plain not listening to me."

Mr Dickson shot a glare at James who just looked at the ground. "This seems to be a recurring thing with you, Morasco." He than looked at Castiel. "I will take it from here, thank you Mr Davis."

Castiel merely nodded, before turning James over to him and walking out the door.

Castiel began walking down the hall.

He needed to grip on himself, he barely held control together in that classroom with him. He was so close to just picking up his desk and throwing it right out the window with James still in it.

Castiel has never been able to tolerate such cruelty. He became a teacher hoping to stop that sort of thing and to hear the awful things that James was saying about another student....it made him snap in a way that he didn't think he was capable of.

Castiel made it back into his classroom. All of his students were sitting quietly and still reading.

Huh, Castiel thought to himself. Maybe one good thing did come out of what happened with James.

Well, almost all of his students, Castiel noticed. Dean was gone.

"Sorry, about the disruption." Castiel apologized to his students. "Anyone know where Mr Winchester went?"

A young girl raised her hand.

"You," Castiel said. "Uh..." He quickly looked at his sheet. "Jenny,"

"After you left with James, he kinda just took off." Jenny said. "He probably just went home or something."

Just fucking great, Castiel thought to himself angrily. Although a part of him understood Dean's need to flee, the other part of him really didn't condone kids skipping his class.

"Thank you, Jenny." Castiel replied with a small nod.

Jenny just softly smiled before turning back to her book.

Castiel looked at the clock. There was only technically twenty minutes left of this class. "Everyone, since this class has pretty much been shot today, why don't you all just continue reading while I go run an errand. And don't skim through anything either, because I will be giving you all a test tomorrow." He walked from around his desk to the door. "Oh, um...Jenny you can be in charge while I'm gone."

Jenny smiled even bigger, seeming to like that idea. "Thanks, Mr D!"

Castiel looked perplexed. Nobody had ever called him that before. "Um...yeah. Sure. No problem."

Castiel walked out the door and down the hall.

Several halls later, he was in the red wing and that's when he spotted Dean Winchester.

Castiel walked over to Dean. "This seat taken?"

Dean looked up at him. "Like anyone would sit with me. I'm a freak or hadn't you heard?"

Castiel frowned as he went ahead and sat beside Dean. "You know something, Dean...I don't really _know_ you but..."

"That's right," Dean snapped harshly. "you _don't_ know me. You don't know one thing about me. So, glad we got that out of the way."

"I don't know you," Castiel continued on. "but this self pity thing you got going on....does it really help you, Dean?"

"I'm not sitting here feeling sorry for myself," Dean replied with a shake of his head. "That's not what I'm doing."

"Okay," Castiel said. "so, what are you doing then?"

"I'm skipping your lame ass class, what does it look like I'm doing Einstein?" Dean snapped.

Castiel took a deep breath as he reminded himself to keep control.

_Dean's a kid, I'm an adult_. Castiel reminded himself. _Dean's a kid who's been cruelly taunted and God knows whatever else he's dealing with in his life. It is my job to help him. He's just lashing out wherever he could._

Castiel Davis knew all about lashing out wherever you could. He spent years lashing out, mostly at Brooke just because she was there and he knew that at the end of it, whatever he said...whatever he did....she'd still be there. She wouldn't walk away.

It occurred to him that maybe Dean didn't have a Brooke in his life. He obviously didn't have anyone that he could lash out at and know that they weren't going anywhere. Although it probably wasn't really his place to do so, Castiel decided right in this moment to be that person for Dean. He could be his teacher and he could also possibly be his friend.

"You were in my class for like two minutes," Castiel finally responded after a couple seconds.

"Yeah well, they were a long ass two minutes." Dean replied. "Too long. I had to get out."

"You had to get out of my class or you had to get away from the situation James put you in?" Castiel asked gently.

Not wanting to open up, Dean chose to do what he always did when people go to close to the root of his problems and that was to get defensive. "You're real nosey, you know that?"

"I'm your teacher." Castiel replied. "It's my job to be nosey."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Funny. I thought it was your job to teach me English."

"I also take it upon myself to help my students. To make sure their welfare is good." Castiel said.

"My welfare?" Dean chuckled bitterly. "Hate to break it to you, Mr Davis but my welfare was shot to hell years ago."

Castiel furrowed his brow in concern. "What does that mean?"

Dean sighed. "Nothing. I'm just spouting off. You don't know me, but spouting off is what I do. Always. All the time. Nothing I say has any real stock."

"It will to me," Castiel replied. "I promise if you ever need to talk I'll always take what you say seriously."

"Oh God." Dean rolled his eyes, hiding behind his sarcastic facade as always. "Are we having some kind of chick flick moment?"

Castiel couldn't help but crack a small smile at that. "No. No, of course not. This is just a teacher letting a fellow student know that he's there if he needs someone. Anytime."

Dean felt something inside of him soften at his teacher's words. Maybe this guy was the friend he'd been praying for.

The bell sounded getting both Dean and Castiel out of their reveries, instantly breaking the small moment that had formed between them.

"Are you planning on going to your next class?" Castiel asked in a tone that said 'you better go'.

"Are you planning on giving me a detention for skipping?" Dean retorted.

"No. That's not in my lesson plans for today." Castiel replied with a small smile. "Not this time anyway," He warned.

"Alright, I get it." Dean conceded. "Next time, I'll stay. As painful as it may be for me."

Castiel laughed. "Just give me..." Castiel cleared his throat as he realized the slip he almost made. "my class....just give the class a chance."

***

It was finally the end of the day.

Castiel had a ton of papers to go through. Not to mention, names to learn.

He threw them all in his briefcase, slinging it over his shoulder. He had plans to go home and call his sister. He hoped she had a better day than he did.

He was still rattled by that James kid. Not to mention the despite him trying to act like it wasn't there, he was beginning to have genuine feelings for Dean.

Dean Winchester.

A student.

Castiel shook his head.

It was just a crush, he told himself. He just wanted to help him. He was overcompensating for something....yeah, that had to be it.

He barely knew the kid and there was no way in hell he'd ever let himself fall for a student.

No way, was he that guy.

He just needed to talk to Brooke. She always kept him grounded, she always knew what to say to him.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sorry about the long wait, everyone! The support is so much appreciated though J I went through this constantly, trying to figure out the best way to have this chapter go. I even changed some stuff too. So, this is long (fourteen pages, whoo) and I hope you all enjoy it J I love the reviews, so please review! Thanks J Love you all!

Castiel walked inside the convenience store. He had been on his way home, but half way there he realized that he had no food. So, he decided to stop and get some.

He had a basket and walked through the snacks, grabbing some Doritos and across from the snacks there were canned stuff. He grabbed a couple cans of chicken and dumplings.

Suddenly the song "Pieces" by Red started going off. Castiel reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It read "Brooke".

Castiel flipped it open. "Brooke, can I call you back?"

"Ye...yeah, s..sure."

Castiel frowned, it sounded like she was crying. "Are you crying?"

"No," Brooke sobbed.

Castiel sighed, it always tore him apart whenever his sister cried. She had too much light inside of her and he always hated to hear her in pain. "You _are_ crying. Baby, what's wrong?"

"You're busy." Brooke sniffled, getting her sobs under control. "You can just call me back later."

"Tell me now," Castiel said firmly.

"It's a really long story," Brooke sighed. "Just call me back later, and I'll tell you all about it, okay? It's been an awful day. I'm just used to crying to you."

Castiel didn't really buy that. "Are you sure? I'm in the middle of shopping but nothing's more important than you."

Brooke smiled, as bad as her life sucked right now, she was grateful that she had him. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just call me back as soon as you can, okay?"

"You got it," Castiel said softly and than flipped his phone shut.

Castiel had a bad feeling whatever was wrong with Brooke had something to do with their parents. They were always making her cry.

"Hey, Mr Davis."

Castiel turned and was surprised to see Dean. "Hello, Dean. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Picking up some stuff for...Hank." Dean replied. He refused to ever call that man his father. Cause he wasn't.

Castiel looked at him in confusion.

"I don't consider Hank to really be my father, so we're on a first name basis." Dean explained.

"Oh," Castiel looked at him with empathy. "I uh..I know what that's like."

Dean snorted. "I doubt that."

"Not exactly public knowledge, but the whole reason I'm here in Seattle is because my parents couldn't accept me for who I am." Castiel admitted, surprising himself. "I know what it's like to have parent issues."

Dean looked surprised. "Oh. I had no idea. I uh...I'm sorry."

Castiel gave a small nod. "It's okay. I'm dealing with it. They are who they are. They're never gonna change and neither am I. It's my sister I'm worried about."

"Is uh...is that who you were talking to just now?" Dean asked and at Castiel's raised eyebrow, Dean added defensively. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything. I just happened to be walking and heard you."

"Yeah, my sister...Brooke. She's the best person I've ever known. She's the most important thing in the world to me and my...our parents just continue to treat her like she's nothing. Like she's not good enough, like nothing she ever does is good enough," Castiel went on bitterly. For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt really comfortable around Dean.

"No offense, but your parents sound like jackasses." Dean said bluntly.

Castiel gave a short laugh at that. "That's one word you could use to describe them. After the way they treated me and how they treat her...I should hate them. I should cut them out like they have me...but...."

"You can't," Dean supplied in understanding. "cause at the end of the day they're still your parents. They gave you life and you feel like you owe them."

Castiel seemed stunned that Dean understood so well. "Exactly. Is that how you feel about Hank, then?"

Dean snorted. "There are no _words_ to describe how I feel about Hank." He answered truthfully.

"Is uh...it's none of my business of course," Castiel began hesitantly. "but is what James..."

"It's not true!" Dean interrupted him gruffly. No matter how comfortable he might feel with this guy, there was no way in hell he was ever talking about that. "Hank and I...we got our issues. But that....it ain't true."

"If it were,"

"It's not!" Dean snapped. "Geez, back off."

Castiel knew when to quit. If he wanted to befriend this kid and help him, forcing answers out of him was not going to do any good. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Dean looked him in the eyes and saw that the apology was genuine. He sighed. "It's fine. I'm sorry. It's been a really bad day, I'm just a little touchy. I should get home, Hank tends to get a little pissed when I'm late."

"Do you need a ride home?" Castiel offered.

"No," Dean said quickly. He had been so caught up in talking to Mr Davis, that he'd completely forgotten the reason he was even this store to begin with. He had to get beer for Hank and he needed him to leave so he could do it. "I mean, thanks but no. I'm good."

Castiel wasn't quite convinced though. "So, you drove here?"

"I took the bus," Dean replied.

"Well, I could just give you a lift back and you could save the money," Castiel offered again. "I really don't mind."

"Well, I mind!" Dean snapped. He needed Mr Davis to go so he could get the beer and get it to Hank. If he went home without the beer, God only knew what would happen to him.

"Dean, what's going on here?" Castiel asked confused. "Why are you so adamant about not accepting a ride from me?"

"Hank wouldn't like it," That wasn't a lie either. Hank wouldn't like it and it would get him and possibly Mr Davis in a shit load of trouble. "he'd think that something was going on with us."

Castiel frowned. "Dean, I am your teacher. The most that I could ever be to you is your friend. Anything else would be unethical not to mention completely wrong."

Dean shrugged. "I know that. You know that. Hank on the other hand…well, he's not the brightest crayon in the box."

"I want to be your friend, Dean." Castiel replied after a few seconds. "I most certainly do not want to cause you any problems at home. If you're sure about the ride?"

Dean nodded, a slight pang in his chest at lying to him. "I'm sure, but thank you Mr Davis."

"Castiel," Castiel replied softly. "Mr Davis is for my students, not my friends. At least, when we're not in class."

A small smile gave way on Dean's face. "Castiel."

Castiel just gave him a warm smile before walking away.

Dean watched Castiel pay for his stuff and than take off out the door.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed a case of beer and two party bags of chips as he knew Hank always snacked while he drank.

Dean walked up to the counter to pay.

The girl upfront looked him over and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Dean asked defensively. "You got a problem or something?"

The girl just shook her head. This kid was clearly not twenty one, but that was none of her business. She did need an ID though. "Can I see your ID, please?"

Dean rolled his eyes, before pulling it out, to give to her.

She looked it over, before handing it back to him. "That'll be fifteen fifty,"

Dean handed her the cash in even.

The girl handed him his stuff in a big paper bag. "Have a nice day,"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you too."

Dean walked out the door, the bag in one of his arms.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean about dropped his bag at the voice. He was completely startled. "Cas," He breathed in relief. He probably shouldn't have been so relieved to know his teacher was waiting outside for him and obviously saw him buy beer, but it was way better than the alternative of one of pricks from school waiting to beat his ass.

"You realize, what you just did is illegal, right?"

Dean sighed. "Look, I don't need a lecture, alright? That's what I have parents for."

"But you don't," Castiel replied sadly. "you don't really have parents, do you? You all but said so yourself."

"Cas," Dean warned sharply. "just because we're friends now doesn't mean you get to judge me. You don't have an all access pass."

"Never said I did," Castiel returned. "and I'm not judging you."

"Oh, no?" Dean retorted.

"No," Castiel replied. "I'm not judging you. This is just me showing concern for my new friend. That's all."

"Well, that case," Dean replied. "you're right. It is illegal, but so is my right to breathe apparently."

"Dean," Castiel said softly. "I don't know what's going on at home. I really have no idea, because you don't talk about it."

"And I'm not going to," Dean replied firmly.

Castiel nodded. "Okay, then. I'm just…if…if something ever gets too bad or you just need somewhere to go…" A huge part of Castiel knew that he shouldn't even be saying any of this, but the bigger part of him that was starting to deeply care for Dean needed to say it. "If you need to go somewhere that's safe, you're always welcome at my house. I live on the corner of third street, it's the big brick house a few blocks away from school. I promise if…if something really bad happens and you need somewhere safe to be, you'd be safe there. In my house."

Dean looked at Castiel in shock. That was the last thing he was expecting. He looked at him with a mixture of gratitude and surprise. "Are you supposed to help students like that?"

"No," Castiel shook his head. "I'm absolutely not supposed to make offers like that to my students."

"So, why are you offering it to me?" Dean asked. "Because you feel sorry for me? You have some kind of hero complex or something?"

"Neither," Castiel firmly assured him. "I'm doing it because you're my friend and because I care about you. I care about what happens to you."

"I…I need to get home," Dean finally responded after a few minutes.

With that, Dean took off leaving Castiel to stare after him in deep concern.

Castiel stood there for a few minutes before shaking his head, and getting into his car, finally ready to go home.

*****

Dean walked up the driveway of his beat-up old house. He opened the door and walked inside. He instantly felt tension enter his body as he shut the door.

"Dean!"

Dean inwardly grimaced as he heard Hank slur his name.

_Great_, Dean thought sarcastically. _He's already drinking._

Hank came stumbling out. "Where the fuck you been, boy?"

"The store," Dean answered. "I was getting your beer."

"What took you so fucking long?!" Hank yelled. "You were supposed to be back an hour ago!"

"There…there was a line, sir." Dean mumbled.

"Let me see it!" Hank snapped drunkenly.

Dean handed the case over to Hank.

Hank gave it one look before tossing it across the room, beer cans flying everywhere.

Dean instantly felt the fear rise up in him. "Wh…what's wrong? Wh…what did I do?"

"What did I do?" Hank cruelly mimicked him before slapping him across the face. "Don't act stupid, boy! You know exactly what the fuck you did! You got bud light, when you know damn well that I like Corona!"

Dean's brow furrowed. "You never said--"

"First, you bring home the wrong fucking beer now you try to insult me by calling me a liar?!" Hank roared. "I think I oughta teach you another lesson!"

Dean instantly wanted to leave. He wanted to just turn around and run out the front door as Castiel's offer about a safe place ran through his mind. He couldn't though. He was completely frozen in spot.

Hank grabbed Dean by the neck and roughly but forcefully placed his lips on his.

Dean instantly recoiled as he fought, pushing at Hank's chest.

"No," Dean rasped out, the word coming out as more of a plea and not nearly as strong as he'd wanted it to sound.

"And just who the fuck do you think you are, to tell me no?!" Hank retorted. "You're mine, you belong to me Dean. Nobody else sure the fuck wants you and they never will!"

Hank shoved Dean against the wall, pinning him in place as he undid his belt buckle, yanking his boxers down.

"No!" Dean cried. "Please!"

Hank ignored him as he undid his own, roughly forcing Dean to turn around as he thrusted himself inside Dean hard.

Dean whimpered, the tears falling down his face as in this very moment he just wished that Hank would kill him.

"I will make you submit to me!" Hank hollered at him, as he continued to thrust in and out of him violently. "One way or the other,"

*****

Castiel had all of his groceries put away, when his phone began ringing. "Pieces" By Red going off again.

Castiel grabbed it, as it read Brooke just like he figured it would. He flipped it open. "Hey, sis. Sorry, it's take me so long---"

"I can't take it anymore," Brooke cried out, interrupting him.

Castiel sighed. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Our Nazi's for parents is what's wrong, Cas!" Brooke yelled. "I've had it up to here with them trying to force me into being something that I'm not."

"What are they doing?" Castiel asked her gently.

"They want to send me to boarding school!" Brooke exploded.

"What?!" Castiel asked in shock.

"They think that I'm not making the proper friends, so they wanna send me to some fucking proper boarding school!" Brooke yelled. "I don't want to leave, Tree Hill! This is my home, all my friends are here. How can they do this to me?!"

Castiel breathed deeply. "Brooke, I'm so sorry."

"They can't make me go, right?" Brooke tearfully asked.

Castiel sighed regretfully. "Baby, you're only sixteen. They are your parents…they can very well make you go wherever they want you to go."

"Damn it!" Brooke moaned. "Can't…can't I just come stay with you?"

Castiel laughed bitterly. "They are not gonna let you stay with me. I'm an abomination who's going to hell, remember?"

"UGH!" Brooke yelled. "Damn them! Damn them for taking you away from me and damn them for the right to uproot me! You know what? I'm not gonna let them!"

Castiel's brow furrowed in concern. "I don't think you have much choice in the matter. Unless…oh, Brooke. Please, tell me you're not planning on running away?"

"The less you know the better," Brooke responded.

Castiel sighed, knowing that there wasn't much he could do from Seattle and seeing as he was exiled… "Brooke, whatever you go, please just be careful. You're the only family I got."

"Hey," Brooke tried to reassure him. "Brooke Davis always lands on her feet."

Castiel just chuckled. "I have no doubt about that."

"So, enough of my drama," Brooke said, changing the subject. "what's going on with you? How's your job?"

"Frustrating as hell," Castiel replied.

"Uh-oh," Brooke said. "that does not sound good. What's going on?"

"This morning, there was this kid James who was harassing a student of mine. He was just being beyond cruel." Castiel felt the anger enter him as he remembered it. "He hit him, Brooke. Dean…the student….he won't admit it, but I know that he did."

"That's awful, Cas but that is what guys do to each other sometimes," Brooke replied softly.

"It's not just that," Castiel replied. "In class today, he made the claim that Dean was being molested by his own father."

Brooke gasped. "Wow, That is one sick allegation."

"It wasn't an allegation, it was more of a taunt." Castiel replied. "James was taunting Dean. He called him…he called him Wincest. He was just so cruel."

"The kid definetly sounds like a bastard," Brooke replied in disgust. "What did you do with him?"

"I wanted to physically hurt him," Castiel admitted. "I can't stand bullies like that. I never have. I all but dragged him down to the principles office but now before I made him apologize to Dean. I can't remember the last time I was that angry."

Brooke frowned. "It's not like you to let your emotions get the better of you like that."

Castiel sighed. "I know, I know. When I got back, Dean was gone. I was…I was concerned so I walked out to look for him."

"Wait," Brooke interrupted him in shock. "you left your class unattended to go search for some kid you don't even know?"

"You didn't see the look in his eyes, Brooke." Castiel sighed. "I needed to make sure he was okay. He's my student and I care about all of my students."

"So, you could've made sure he was okay by pulling him aside tomorrow, Cas!" Brooke stated. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing," Castiel snapped defensively. "I just care about my students, you know that."

Brooke didn't quite believe him, but decided to let it go at that. "Okay, so what happened next?"

"I found him and I reached out to him. I told him that if he ever needed someone to talk to that he could talk to me. That I wanted to be his friend." Castiel said.

That sounded innocent enough. "Okay, it sounds like he does need a friend." Brooke said.

"He does and I ran into him at the store after I talked to you." Castiel continued. "I got to know him a little bit. His dad…Hank. He doesn't even call him his dad. I think that something might be going on."

"What? Like, you think that James was telling the truth? You think that he's being molested?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not sure." Castiel replied. "I think that there's definetly something going on. Something not good. It's my job as his teacher to make sure he's okay, right?"

"What are you asking me here, Cas?" Brooke asked. "It sounds like you care about him."

"I do," Castiel replied. "I do care about him. He acts tough, but inside I think he's just scared." Castiel decided to not tell Brooke about the house invitation that he'd made. He knew there was no way as great as Brooke was that she'd understand that.

"You're not," Brooke paused. "you're not developing actual feelings for him, right? I mean, feelings that go beyond teacher/friendship thing?"

"No," Castiel lied. "of course not. I'm his teacher and all I can ever be to him is his friend. I would never cross that line, Brooke."

Brooke felt relief enter her. "Okay, good. Glad to hear it. I know you're not that guy. You're not a scumbag like Nick. You'd never do something like that."

Castiel felt something twist in him at that. "No, of course not. This kid doesn't have anybody on his side and I feel like it's my duty to be that somebody. Besides, I care about him. He's a good kid."

"I'm proud of you, Cas." Brooke replied with a smile. "Kids need friends like you in their lives."

"Thanks, Brooke." Castiel said softly.

There was a knock on his door.

"There's someone at the door," Castiel told her. "Can I call you back later?"

"Oh, sure." Brooke replied. "I'm good now. I have a plan of action. You can call me tomorrow. I think I'm gonna turn in early."

"Okay," Castiel replied. "I love you, Brooke."

Brooke smiled. "I love you too, Cas."

Castiel hung up and went over to his door. He flung it open and felt his heart drop at what he saw.

There standing (well barely standing) right in front of him was a beat up, broken Dean Winchester.

"Dean," Castiel gasped.

"Castiel," Dean choked back a sob. "is that offer for a safe place still open?"


End file.
